


At His Mercy/股掌之间

by XavieraP



Category: Call of Cthulhu (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Cum Eating, Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, Except he has no mercy, Facials, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, choker
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XavieraP/pseuds/XavieraP
Summary: “就算已经斋戒很多年，也从来没觉得有必要主动去针对谁，可是面对走投无路只能绝望地露出喉咙和腹部，祈求加害者怜悯的草食动物，不去咬一口的话就不是肉食动物了吧？”
Relationships: 田边步/冬日旭, 诸星胧/冬日旭
Kudos: 2





	1. Prey

**Author's Note:**

> 是St_ill带的那个肥皂学校团的同人  
> 比较扭曲但应该算有hurt/comfort，是甜肉（失智.jpg）  
> 文案来自给我安利给我粮的一灯，mua~ღ

转为小火的炉灶上，梨块、百合和刚刚放进去的冰糖渐渐停止了翻滚，挤挤挨挨地在不断冒着小泡泡的汤水里摇晃。诸星盖上锅盖，站在灶台边等了一会儿。再拿起锅盖的时候，那些透明的糖块儿就全都不见了。他用汤勺捞起一点甜汤，吹凉后送进嘴里，接着肯定地对自己点了点头。

用一个不大的保温罐装了一半滚烫的甜汤后，诸星没有旋上盖子而是就那么把罐子拿到客厅，放在了茶几上。他随手把一起哪来的小木勺放在罐子旁边，接着在沙发上坐下，将视线转向了茶几旁的两个男人。

学校里A班的那群孩子肯定想不到，自己冷冰冰的班主任在下班之后回到家，做的第一件事既不是吃晚饭也是不是泡澡，而是跪在地上舔男人的屌吧，他心想。

不过以前的自己也从来没想过，那个一贯不苟言笑的冬日老师会像这样张开嘴吞下同性的阴茎，被噎得喘不过气，泪流满……诶？今天怎么好像哭得格外厉害？上次不是明明已经能够很熟练地做深喉了吗？

诸星摸了摸下巴，在沙发上弯下腰，伸长脖子朝田边和冬日的方向看了一眼。某种东西的闪烁的反光在换了个角度后终于落入他眼里，诸星恍悟，“喔，你把礼物给他戴上了啊。”

从厨房出来的时候他其实就注意到冬日的领口被扯开了，那毫无疑问是某人干的，动作一定很粗暴，衬衫的领子都支棱起来了。也是因为这样，他没有第一时间发现那只扣在冬日脖子上的黑色皮质choker。

田边步简短地回答：“嗯。”

只解开了皮带和裤链的男人用能够以珍惜来形容的态度捧着冬日的脸，毫不留情地贯穿了他的口腔和喉咙。冬日似乎很想躲开，可那双看起来那么温柔的手却把他的脑袋牢牢地固定在了男人胯下，让他除了努力吞咽以外什么都做不到。

粗重的喘息、痛苦的哽咽和喉咙被撞出闷响的声音填满了整个客厅，诸星支着下巴看了一会儿，摇摇头，轻快地指责那个施暴者：“田边先生太过分了哦。”

“呵。”田边步短促地冷笑了一下，“你帮我挑样式的时候怎么不觉得过分？”

说话的时候他并没有看向诸星，不如说就算组织的人突然闯进来了，他大概也不会把视线从冬日脸上移开的。那张满是痛楚、哭得快要喘不过气的脸，对于田边步来说无异于美梦成真，而且还是在过去十多年的时间里，一直遥不可及的美梦。

所以啊，都已经很清楚这一点了，却还哭成那个样子的冬日老师，真的就像田边先生说的那样，是【自作自受】呢。

田边的动作加快了，垂在小腹旁边的皮带扣被他带得不断摇晃，连连砸在了他自己的指骨上，但即便如此他也完全没有要松手的意思。那双黑沉沉的眼睛低垂着视线，几乎是一眨不眨地在盯着冬日。高潮将至时，他咧开嘴，露出了一个无法抑制的笑容。

就像是纪录片里的饿狼对着爪下的猎物咧开嘴那样的“笑容”。

“咽下去。”

冬日的身体在颤抖，细痩的十指紧紧攥住了他自己的衣角。从鼻子里挤出来的哽咽声随着田边步的这句命令变响了，混合着模糊的、因为呕吐的欲望被堵住而变调的嗬嗬声。

但他照做了。

田边步满意地摩挲了一下他的脸颊，然后才恋恋不舍地松开手并退了出去。冬日在他抽离的瞬间开始剧烈地咳嗽和干呕，但他什么都没能吐出来，只把自己呛出了更多的眼泪。

施暴者用这个时间整理好了自己的衣裤，等到跪在他脚边的冬日稍微平静一点，他半跪下去，重新捧住那张狼狈的脸，无比满足地一点一点舔掉了上面的眼泪。

诸星移开视线，伸手把装着梨汤的罐子拉到面前，用木勺稍微试了一下温度。

唔，还是有点烫。

试过了温度，田边步也舔掉了所有的眼泪。他站起来摸出烟盒，抽出一根烟咬在嘴里，认真地评价：“项链的效果很不错，可以再买几根。”

“那个叫做choker哦。”

“都一样。”田边步耸耸肩，拿着打火机走向了阳台。

诸星将视线转到冬日身上，温和地开口：“冬日老师，过来吧……啊，不用站起来了哦。”他微笑着，伸手指了指冬日跪在地上的双膝，“请就这样‘走’到这边来。”

“……”

也许是因为看见了他胯下鼓起来的形状，冬日的表情明显地瑟缩了一下。但时至今日，他已经不会再自不量力地逃跑或反抗了。

他慢慢地、在诸星笑眯眯的注视下膝行到了沙发旁边。越是靠近他就越不敢和诸星对视，等来到诸星脚边，他的脑袋已经半垂了下去，柔软的黑发向两边滑落，露出了一点白皙的、脆弱的脖颈线条。

诸星眯起眼睛，忍不住舔了舔牙齿。他伸出手抬起冬日的脸，迎着那副强作镇定的表情把刚刚抽出来的湿巾按了上去。

“真狼狈啊，冬日老师，做疯狗的主人还真是不容易呢。”诸星一边语调轻松地说着，一边仔细而轻柔地用湿巾擦干净冬日的脸和脖颈，还顺便用手指梳理了一下他凌乱的发丝。做完这些后，他又拿过装着梨汤的罐子，用木勺舀起一勺吹了吹，送到了冬日嘴边。

“先喝一点吧，小心烫哦。”

冬日的目光十分谨慎地在诸星胯下和脸上转了一个来回，然后他僵硬地张开嘴，吞下了勺子里的梨汤。

他喝得很慢，也许是因为汤还是很烫，也许是故意在拖延时间的。不论如何，诸星没有开口催促。在梨汤快喝完的时候田边步从阳台回来，又在问了他们晚饭想吃什么之后拿起外套，出门去一家有点远而且不做外卖的餐厅买晚饭了。

大门关上的瞬间，冬日肉眼可见地放松了不少，在喝下一口汤之前他甚至抬头看向诸星，开口问：“今天不做饭吗？”

“冰箱里已经没什么东西了哦，今天我也没能抽空去超市，要是现在开始准备三人份的饭，那吃的就不是晚饭而是夜宵了。”诸星舀起最后一勺梨汤，吹了一下后问：“冬日老师是有什么很想吃的东西吗？现在说应该还来得及让田边先生去买回来。”

“没，没有！”

只是提起那个名字，跪在他面前的青年就一下子变了脸色。那双像草食动物一样的眼睛几乎是条件反射地湿润了，他的手指也抓住了诸星的裤脚，无声地、近乎可怜地祈求着。

诸星的视线不受控制地落在了冬日的脖子上。

田边步给他戴上的那只choker，前方的金属配饰正好压在喉结上。第二性征被遮住了之后，那截脖子就越发显得有点太苍白和纤细了，怎么看都觉得一只手就可以牢牢扼住。

唉，真是相当不妙的姿势啊，像这样仰着头露出脖颈……就算被撕碎也是理所当然的不是吗？

察觉到诸星眼神的变化，冬日不自觉地向后缩了一下，可他的头马上就被按住了。

诸星用另一只手把只剩一个木勺在里面的罐子放回到茶几上，然后单手解开皮带，压着冬日的后颈逼他靠近了自己的胯下。

“麻烦冬日老师了。”

他说得好像只是在请冬日帮忙批改作业。

冬日低下头，温顺地张开嘴，含住了面前腥热的性器。

……那份沉甸甸的重量只是压在他的舌面上，就令他的下颌条件反射地感到了酸楚的疼痛。冬日闭了闭眼睛，怀着速战速决的念头放松喉咙，一口气吞下了大半的阴茎。已经习惯被硕大肉棒肏干的喉咙口还算顺利地容纳了诸星的肉棒，可当龟头来到被choker收紧的那一圈隘口，不管事先做好了多少心理准备，冬日的身体还是生生僵住了。

“嗯？”诸星伸手拨开滑落到冬日脸上的长发，看着那张就差哭出来的脸，明知故问道：“怎么了？”

冬日吐出他的性器，咳嗽了一下，小声问：“能不能……不要全部插进来？或者，能不能解开这个东西？”

诸星睁大了眼睛，“诶？为什么？”

上扬的语调掩盖了他的恶意，至少冬日没能及时察觉到。他只是稍一犹豫，就诚实地回答道：“会很痛，里面也被挤压得很难受，像是……要窒息了一样。”

——所以说，为什么啊？

诸星微微歪头， 非常通情达理地握住了冬日的后颈，“这样的话，那就让我来帮冬日老师好了。”

——为什么要一次又一次地对掠食者露出腹部呢？“只要示弱就会被放过”这种天真的错觉到底是哪来的？

“不呜！”

推拒已经来不及了，也没有意义。诸星忽然站起来，用空着的手捏开冬日的嘴，同时按住他的后颈，就那么肏进了他嘴里。坚硬的鸡巴长驱直入，蛮横地穿过喉咙口挤进被choker收紧的部位，然后一口气撞了过去。

“哎呀，”诸星喘息着低笑：“真的很紧很棒呢，看来我的眼光还不错嘛。”

冬日俊秀的面孔被迫埋入了同性下体，鼻尖满是浓郁的腥麝味。他紧紧抓着男人的裤脚，在可怕的窒息感里艰难地悲鸣出声。

诸星懒洋洋地后退了一点，然后又重新肏进去，不断地在那个隘口处来回顶弄。直到冬日看起来真的喘不过气了，他才大发慈悲地加大抽插的幅度，给了冬日一点可以呼吸的空间。

黑发青年的眼睛已经再次湿透了，脸颊上也满是泪痕，但他依然温顺地用双唇裹着肉棒，一刻不停地舔舐着模样狰狞的茎身。

如果没有那个组织，没有那些令他恐惧的药物和手段，也许他能够鼓起勇气咬下去也说不定。但很遗憾没有如果呢，所以不管有多反感这种事情，他都还是会乖乖地张开嘴和双腿，接受一次又一次的侵犯。

——真是很有草食动物的自觉啊。

“呜……呜咕！……”

高强度的深喉奸插带来的不适因为choker的存在而变成了一种彻底的折磨，更糟糕的是诸星的阴茎顶端带着一点下弯的弧度，现在这个弧度勾着冬日被迫收紧的那个部位，令他生出了会像吞钩的鱼似的被刺穿喉咙的怪异恐惧。

可是就算怕得浑身发抖，冬日也无法躲开诸星粗暴的肏干。已经充血肿胀的喉咙被不断摩擦着，不知道是什么部位被硕大的龟头撞得闷声不断，一下一下地，连耳膜都像是被捶打着一样嗡嗡作响。

终于在冬日几乎要昏厥过去之前，诸星的动作和喘息声一起紊乱了。他胯下发烫的阴囊紧紧贴在冬日的下巴上疯狂抽动，但在冬日条件反射地收紧嘴唇，准备迎接射入喉咙的精液时，那根被吮得滚烫的鸡巴却忽然抽了出去。

他来不及思考诸星为什么这么做，到刚刚为止一直被堵住的呕吐欲望一下子涌了上来，令他咳嗽得差点呛到自己。

不等冬日缓过这一阵，诸星就抓着他的发顶，逼迫他仰起了脑袋。已经在射精边缘的阴茎被诸星自己握在手里撸动着，涨成深红色的龟头对准了冬日，在他仰起脸的瞬间喷出了一股又一股的精液。

冬日被他射得一抖，闭上眼睛难堪地抿紧了嘴唇。等到诸星心满意足地把软下去的阴茎放回裤子里并重新穿好裤子，他才小心地睁开一点眼睛，忍耐着鼻尖浓郁的精液气味，摸索着向茶几上的湿巾伸出了手。

“不行哦，冬日老师。”

诸星按住了他的手。

冬日看不清他做了什么，只听见什么东西互相撞击了一下的清脆声音。随后，有小巧的硬物来到他脸上，轻轻刮了一道。

挂在冬日眼睫上的精液消失了，他睁开眼睛，看见诸星拿着刚刚用来喝梨汤的木勺，舀着一勺乳白色的液体送到了他嘴边。

“要一视同仁啊，冬日老师，我的东西也要吞下去才行。”

“……”

冬日张开了嘴。

苦涩的味道不断落在他舌头上，诸星甚至故意用沾着精液的勺子在他舌头上像抹开奶油那样推动，把精液涂满了整个舌面后才允许他吞咽。

直到最后一滴精液也消失在冬日嘴里，诸星才抽过湿巾，再一次帮冬日擦了脸，同时问：“冬日老师还要再喝点梨汤吗？”

“……换，咳咳，”冬日刚说出一个字就皱起眉毛开始咳嗽，过了一会儿才用沙哑的声音回答：“换个勺子。”

“好哦。”


	2. A Cruel Dream （上）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 魔改后的血源诅咒AU，冬日穿成人偶，诸星和田边是共享梦境的猎人  
> 魔改要点：  
> 1\. 人偶的作用是回san而不是升级（可以有提升san上限的效果）猎人在外战斗会逐渐损失san值，回到梦境休息可回少量san，草人偶（冬日）可回大量san  
> 2/ 冬日在猎人们不在的时候，意识会回到现实世界。现实世界每个月的满月，他的意识会进入血源世界，但是两边的时间流速不一样（总不能真的让两个疯逼猎人一个月才开一次荤），在猎人们看来是每次回到梦境都有人偶可以草

猎人的梦境一如既往的宁静。

洁白的花朵簇拥着高低不平的墓碑们，在仿若月色的光辉下死气沉沉地盛放。但空气里没有花朵的香气，只隐约漂浮着一点血腥味，和急促到令人担忧的喘息声。

冬日快要喘不过气了。

意识到这是什么地方的瞬间他就掐住了自己的大腿，疼痛如期而至，但却并没有带他离开这个地方。甚至就算他在近乎狂乱的恐惧里弄破了皮肤，也没能挣脱这个梦境，但指尖沾上的血却唤醒了上一次来到这个地方时的记忆。那些场景清晰得可怕，只是一个恍神他就好像看见了自己被田边步……被这个梦境里的“田边步”砍断一条腿后惨叫着倒下的模样。锯肉刀斩开的半截腰在台阶上断裂，鲜血混合着内脏啪嗒啪嗒地漏出来，顺着台阶蜿蜒流淌。他本能地哀嚎，竭力伸长了手臂想要往上爬，想要躲到什么地方去。

另一个人甩了一下手中像是拐杖的东西，杖身骤然散开拉长成了鞭状，弹出一片片的刀刃又瞬间收紧成锯齿剑一般的模样。紧接着，那根手杖被甩成一根闪烁着寒光的长鞭，从后面猛地切进他的喉咙——但他的脊椎骨勉强挡住了那一下攻击。他瞬间失去了对自己身体的感应，只有可怕的剧痛在脑子里面炸开，令他连昏过去都做不到。

杖鞭破空的声音再次响起，这一次它面前没有阻碍了。刀刃干脆利落地切断了冬日的脖颈，他的脑袋被鞭梢带得打着转滚落到台阶最下方，最后定格在他视线里的，是乌黑帽檐下，诸星微笑的面孔。

用了差不多一个月的时间才淡化的、被分尸一般斩杀的绝望与痛苦在重临梦境的此刻一股脑地涌回了他的身体里。那种压倒性的暴力足以碾碎任何反抗的念头，所以当那两个穿着黑风衣的身影出现在墓园里的时候，冬日的第一反应就是跑。

但他不该背对两个已经将猎杀发展为本能的猎人，更不该逃跑。

在分辨出面前的活物是什么之前，诸星手里的手杖就已经甩了出去。层层锋刃像一朵旋开的刀花，随着散为数节的手杖向前飘飞，从背后给了冬日一个冰冷又残酷的拥抱。

一道平整的裂口出现在他的胸腹上，鲜血瞬间喷涌而出。跌在自己血泊里的冬日恐惧得甚至叫不出声，只能蜷成一团绝望地等着被第二次虐杀。

可是没有第二道攻击落在他身上。   
猎人们的脚步声轻若无物，直到踩上血泊的时候，他们的鞋底才发出了细微的粘稠声响。

诸星握着弹出刀刃的手杖在地上一点，杖身立刻恢复成了原样。他抬起手，用手杖的末端戳了戳冬日。

冬日浑身都在痛苦地痉挛，被他戳了一下后立刻蜷得更紧了。

不同款式的帽檐下，两双染着不详血色的眼睛好奇地打量着地上的猎物。

白皙柔软的皮肉。带着甜美血腥气的内脏。轻而易举就能斩断的四肢。很脆弱。很容易就能杀死。不会反抗。

——是无害的？

——是无害的。

上一次杀死他之后尸体很快就消失了。什么都没有掉落。梦境也没有变化。

——杀死是错误的处理方式。

——什么是正确的处理方式？

两个猎人同时蹲了下来，他们握住冬日的四肢，将他翻过身，逼迫他舒展肢体，将被斜着切开一道裂口的腹部袒露在他们面前。

田边一眨不眨地盯着那张痛苦到扭曲的脸，像是出了神。而诸星则伸出手拨开那道裂口，好奇又小心地抚摸里面颤动的嫩滑内脏。

“他好像又要死了。”田边忽然说。

死掉的话，就又是什么收获都没有。

诸星收回手舔掉手套上的血迹，另一只手拿出套上血瓶的注射器，利落地一针扎在了冬日的大腿上。

猩红的液体被全数注入后，那道裂伤以肉眼可见的速度飞快复原了。诸星有些遗憾地弯下腰，撕开单薄的衬衫，将鼻尖和嘴唇都贴在了猎物白皙的皮肤上又嗅又舔，着迷地捕捉着残留在上面的血腥味。

田边看了看冬日愈合如初的腹部，不太感兴趣地将视线转回了他的脸上。他自认不是乌鸦或者喜鹊之类的东西，但那张脸上亮闪闪的眼泪却令他感到前所未有的饥渴，哪怕是重伤时的渴血症，也没有像现在这样紧紧攥住他的内脏，连心脏都像是被密密实实地掐成了一团，只能在逼仄的空间里暴戾地跳动着寻求出路。

脸颊被咬了一口的时候冬日连牙齿都开始打战了，他的脑袋在余痛里嗡嗡作响，眼睛里盈满了模糊视线的泪水。但在眼角的水光忽然被舔掉之后，他看清了那张凑到他眼前来的脸。

是梦境里的田边步。

……他们，好像还是有相似之处的。

这个念头像是一根浮木，让他暂时挣脱了几乎没顶的绝望。

冬日鼓起勇气动了动手指，两个敏锐的猎人果然停了下来，他们稍微拉开一点距离，沉默地注视着他，但没有动作。看了看诸星依然握在手里的手杖和田边手中并没有放下的锯肉刀，冬日强忍着恐惧，缓缓支起身体转向了诸星。

就算只有被杀死才能离开，他也绝对不想再死一次了。

他小心翼翼地把一只手放到了诸星的手背上，猎人带着的皮手套很凉，上面隐约蒙着一层晦暗的色彩。在意识到那是氧化的血迹时，冬日的手已经被诸星捉住了。

猎人捏了捏他发颤的指尖和掌心，又顺着手腕摸了一段，确认这只手既没有尖爪也没有什么会弹出来的东西之后，他放下手，还把冬日的手也放回到了原位，同时轻声说了进入梦境后的第一句话：“继续。”接着，像是要鼓励冬日一样，他翘起嘴角，露出了一个笑容。

就像他俯视冬日的头颅时一样的笑容。

被他这样看着的冬日不得不死死咬紧自己的嘴唇才忍住了崩溃大哭的冲动。

——别杀我，别杀我……

他闭上眼睛，孤注一掷地靠向诸星，搂着他的脖颈胡乱亲吻他的脖子。被撕开的衬衫下面，因为喘息而剧烈起伏的温热胸膛紧紧贴在猎人身上，金属制的冰冷饰物压入冬日的皮肤，在上面印出了淡红色的痕迹。

诸星像是惊讶似的飞快眨了好几下眼睛，敞开的领口里他的喉结被舔吻得不断滚动，但他的身体却像是僵住了似的一动不动。

等到冬日开始试探性地亲吻他的下颌线，猎人终于回过神来，捏住了他的后颈。

“噢……”诸星轻轻地咕哝：“噢。”

他和同伴对视一眼，明白对方和自己一样终于弄清楚了这只猎物的正确用法。


End file.
